Helping Out
}} Sigdi calls for aid, and the dwarven family arrives. Cast * The Order of the Stick ** Roy Greenhilt ◀ ▶ ** Elan ◀ ▶ ** Belkar Bitterleaf ◀ ▶ ** Durkon Thundershield ◀ ▶ * Mr. Scruffy ◀ ▶ * Minrah Shaleshoe ◀ ▶ * Hilgya Firehelm ◀ ▶ * Sigdi Thundershield ◀ ▶ * Thirden ◀ ▶ * Hoskin ◀ ▶ * Kandro ◀ ▶ * Shirra Copperbottom ◀ ▶ * Tinna ◀ ▶ * Logann Brightstone ◀ ▶ * Amyth ◀ ▶ * Shirra's Husband ◀ ▶ * Durkon's Uncle ◀ ▶ * Hoskin's Wife ◀ ▶ * Shirra's Twins ◀ ▶ * Janna ◀ ▶ * Earth Elementals ◀ ▶ * Logann's Soldiers ▶ * Janna's Male Student ▶ * A Dwarf Transcript Minrah, Sigdi, Hilgya, and Tinna wait just outside the bridge. Minrah: Come on, ladies, let's get in there before the boys get squished. Sigdi: Aye. Hilgya: Uh, excuse me? Who died and made you boss? Minrah: Me! On both counts, Miss Cleric-Who-Can't-Resist-Domination-Magic! Minrah: Are you coming or not?? Hilgya: Fine, fine, OK. Geez. The four walk onto the bridge. Minrah: Divine favor! Hilgya: I don't even know why I'm here. Sigdi: Dinnae worry, Kudzu's in good hands back at tha temple, I promise. Hilgya: ... Sigdi: Sometimes, ye haf ta leave yer cub behind in tha den so ye can brutally eliminate everythin' tha indirectly threatens 'im. Sigdi: It's just part o' bein' a mother. Ye'll see. Minrah: Eat hammer, Rock-Face!! Sigdi: Aye, ha ha! Feels good ta swing an axe again! Hilgya: Uh huh. Flame Strike. A Flame Strike roars down on the Elemental with a "'WOOSH!"'' '''Minrah: Hey! Watch where you're throwing those! Hilgya: You know, I still don't know why you didn't let Durkon regenerate your arm before the fight. Sigdi: Och, land needs all tha high-level spell slots he can get fer this fight. No sense wastin' one on me. Sigdi: Plus, I been like this fer fifty years an' change. I'm na sure I'd know wha ta do wit two hands right away! Hilgya: I don't know, strap a shield to it? Sigdi: It's OK, lass. It took Durkon a while ta unnerstand, too. Hoskin (off-panel): Sigdi!! 18 dwarves arrive, among them Hoskin, Kandro, Thirden, Shirra, and Durkon's Aunt. Hoskin: We got yer message. Kandro: We brought the whole family. D&D Context * Divine Favor is a 1st level cleric spell which gives bonuses to attack and damage. * Flame Strike is a 5th level cleric spell dealing damage in a cylinder of flame. Minrah seems to have been just outside the 10 foot radius of the area of effect. Trivia * Minrah returns to life after have been raised from the dead off-panel. * This is the first time many of these characters have appeared in the present time of the narrative. Previously most of Durkon's family had only appeared in his memories. * This is the first appearance of Logann's soldiers, the soldiers near the back of the group which are under Logann's command. The command relationship is established in the next strip. * This is the first appearance of Janna's male student, the dwarf below and to the right of Janna with a guitar. External Links * 1162}} View the comic * 586868}} View the discussion thread Category:Uses Flame Strike Category:Uses Divine Favor Category:Uses Various Hand Spells